


Seguir Tratando #3YearsOfMiraculous

by Conii



Series: Miraculous de Aniversario [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: #3YearsOfMiraculous, Es 1 de Septiembre, Esto sucede 1 año después, F/M, Hawkdaddy, LadyNoir - Freeform, MLB CUMPLE TRES AÑOS, One-Shot, Papapillon, Thomas Astruc - Freeform, así que aquí está la secuela de Seguir Soñando, básicamente Ladybug y Chat Noir se encuentran con su creador, el mismísimo, hola otra vez kfldjf, miraculousladybug, y conversan sobre la vida, y el amor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conii/pseuds/Conii
Summary: Es 1 de Septiembre y una vez más Ladybug y Chat Noir se encuentran en la misteriosa oficina que conocieron un año atrás.English version here





	Seguir Tratando #3YearsOfMiraculous

**Author's Note:**

> Hola hola! Bienvenidos a la secuela de ["Seguir Soñando"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971494)! Esto sucede un año después, así que les recomiendo ir a leerlo primero para que entiendan todas las referencias :)
> 
> Espero que les guste!!

Cuando los pies de Ladybug tocaron el piso brillante, jadeó, sus ojos azules mirando a sus alrededores mientras los latidos de su corazón aumentaban en velocidad.

—Este lugar—dijo Chat Noir, sus orejas de gato agitándose sobre su cabeza—. Yo... nosotros... ¿cómo...?

—No lo sé—repondió—. Ni siquiera me acordaba. Sólo... quise venir.

Chat Noir se volteó, mirando a la ventana que acababan de usar parta entrar al edificio, veinte metros por sobre la ciudad.

—Es raro. Como que recuerdo y no recuerdo esto a la vez. Se siente...

—Como un sueño.

—Exacto.

El lugar estaba igual a como era la última vez que estuvieron allí. Todo era gris, desde las paredes y el techo hasta los miles de escritorios ubicados a lo largo y ancho de la oficina, dejando angostos corredores entre cada uno de ellos. No había ningún olor ni nada que delatara la presencia de alguien, pero Ladybug aún así tenía una sensación de familiaridad que la hizo caminar con determinación hacia cierta dirección, con Chat Noir siguiéndola de cerca. Era como una cuerda invisible que los tiraba hacia su destino, muy seguros y muy inseguros a la vez.

De pronto, un sonido chillón la hizo pegar un salto. Miró alrededor y vio a Chat Noir inclinándose hacia el suelo para recoger un...  ¿pato de hule?

—¿Qué está haciendo esto aquí?—preguntó, luciendo tan confundido como ella mientras apretaba el pato entre sus dedos.

—¿No sé? Sólo... déjalo donde lo encontraste—respondió, volteándose para seguir caminando por los pasillos...

...sólo para ser interrumpida por dos pequeños zapatitos rosas en el medio del suelo.

Frunciendo el ceño, Ladybug los recogió.

—¿Acaso son zapatos de bebé?—Chat Noir preguntó.

—A juzgar por el tamaño, síp.

—¿Qué hace un par de zapatos de bebé en una oficina como esta?

—...lo mismo que este oso de peluche—dijo Ladybug, recogiendo un oso esponjoso que yacía debajo de una mesa. Era marrón, un tierno lazo morado alrededor de su cuello—. Parece que a alguien que estuvo aquí se le cayeron sus cosas. Llevémoslas en caso de que encontremos al dueño.

Resultó ser que el pato de hule, los zapatos rosas y el oso de peluche no fueron lo único que encontraron. A lo largo del camino recogieron al menos cinco pelotas de plástico, juguetes de madera, más peluches, en incluso un chupete. Recogieron cosas hasta que sus brazos no podían sostener nada más, y sólo pudieron descansar cuando Ladybug encontró una carriola doblada sobre una silla.

—A este ritmo, si caminamos dos metros más vamos a encontrar al bebé—dijo Chat Noir mientras dejaba los juguetes y la ropa de bebé en la carriola para que Ladybug la llevara.

—Si no recuerdo mal, cierto gatito es bastante bueno con los bebés—respondió, haciéndolo sonreír.

—Me alegra que lo recuerdes, mira que eso podría ser bastante útil en el futuro.

Tal como la última vez, había sólo un escritorio que era distinto a los demás. Era imposible no reconocerlo: era colorido, sus paredes rojas y negras decoradas con docenas de imágenes y dibujos, la mesa llena de lápices, cuadernos y hojas de papel. Pero su característica más notoria era el hombre robusto sentado en la silla, sus ojos oscuros brillando cuando se posaron sobre los héroes, su larga barba negra agitándose cuando sonrió.

—¡Thomas!—exclamaron Ladybug y Chat Noir al unísono, sonriendo con emoción mientras se abalanzaban sobre el hombre y lo rodeaban con sus brazos. Palpando sus cabezas, él rió.

—Vaya, vaya, ¡miren a quiénes tenemos aquí! ¡Es increíble cómo han crecido!

—Especialmente Chat Noir, que está horriblemente alto. Deberíamos cambiar su nombre a  _Jirafa Noir_ —bromeó.

—¿Llevamos dos segundos con Thomas y ya le estás pidiendo cosas? Qué grosera eres,  _hormiga_.

—Shhh, callados, no los llamé aquí para oírlos discutir—para el pesar de Ladybug, Thomas los soltó. Inmediatamente extrañó su calidez familiar, aún la hacía recordar a su papá—. Esperen, ¿qué es eso?—preguntó, señalando la carriola.

—En el camino hasta acá encontramos todas esas cosas de bebé y pensamos que deberíamos recogerlas y darlas de vuelta a su dueño.

—Pero eres el único que está aquí, así que... ¿supongo que esto es tuyo?

Por primera vez desde que lo conoció, Ladybug vio a Thomas confundido.

—Guau. Jaja. Sí, vamos a decir que son mías. Lo siento, mi cabeza ha estado en otra parte últimamente—antes de que Ladybug pudiera preguntar a qué se refería, agregó—. Ahora díganme, ¿cómo ha estado su año?

Ladybug y Chat Noir se miraron entre sí.

—Emm, bueno...—dijo él con nerviosismo—Tú lo sabes todo, ¿no? Tú tomas las decisiones.

—Eso es verdad, pero no significa que no quiera oírlo de ustedes. Quiero saber su percepción, esa es la razón por la que están aquí.

Luego de pensarlo por un momento, Ladybug respondió:

—Ha sido... difícil. Más difícil que nunca. Hemos tenido problemas derrotando a algunos akumas, incluso hemos tenido que pedir ayuda porque...— _no éramos suficiente_ —Mm. Pareciera que Hawk Moth se está volviendo más fuerte y eso me preocupa.

—Más fuerte, ¿eh?—dijo Thomas, volviéndose hacia Chat Noir—¿Qué piensas tú sobre eso?

Él frunció el ceño.

—Este año, el Miraculous de Ladybug ha sido quitado dos veces, lo que significa que los akumas de Hawk Moth son más capaces de acercarse a ella. Quiero saber cuál es la gracia de exponerla de esa manera. Ella queda extremadamente nerviosa cada vez que eso pasa.

Ladybug se le quedó mirando sorprendida por la seriedad en su voz, casi como si estuviera esperando una explicación.

—Gatito—susurró en advertencia. Por suerte, a Thomas no pareció importarle.

—Ser un superhéroe no es un trabajo sencillo, mucho menos uno seguro. Desafortunadamente las batallas no pueden ser siempre fáciles para ustedes. Tienen que aprender superando obstáculos, recordar sus errores y evitarlos en el futuro. Esto aplica para Hawk Moth también. Él está aprendiendo junto con ustedes, ya los conoce mejor que lo hacía el año pasado. Se está dando cuenta de sus puntos débiles y está tratando de usarlos en su contra. Esa es probablemente la diferencia que notaron.

A juzgar por su expresión, a Chat Noir no le gustó la respuesta y Ladybug tenía una idea de por qué. No le molestaba el hecho de que Hawk Moth estaba mejorando, lo que le molestaba era que el Miraculous que había sido quitado dos veces era el suyo cuando Thomas pudo a haber hecho que se lo quitaran a Chat Noir. Sonaba extraño, pero tenía sentido considerando lo protector que era Chat Noir cuando se trataba de Ladybug. No le importaba salir herido mientras a ella nadie la tocara.

— _Bien_ —suspiró, cruzándose de brazos—. Sólo trata de no hacerla sufrir tanto.

Ladybug sonrió, agradecida de que no hubiera insistido más con el tema.

—Bueno, veré que puedo hacer—respondió—. Y a propósito, recuerdo muy bien todo lo que ustedes me pidieron el año pasado. ¿Les gustaron sus trajes de sirena?

—¡OH, SIIII!—Chat Noir exclamó con emoción, su seriedad previa aparentemente dejada en el pasado—El diseño estaba genial, ¡Ladybug se veía asombrosa! INCLUSO LLEVABA LABIAL ROJO. Oh, Dios...—soltó un suspiro, una expresión enamoradiza en su rostro—Demasiado para mi frágil corazón.

—¡Ya bastaaaaa!—Ladybug soltó una risita, golpeándolo en el brazo con cariño—El traje era hermoso, Thomas, gracias. Y también fue muy útil.

—Me alegra que les hayan gustado—sonrió—. Y ¿has tenido algún ataque alérgico este año, Chat Noir? ¿Has visto alguna pluma cerca tuyo siquiera?

—Awwww, ¿recordaste eso tambieeeeeen?—respondió, apoyando una mano en su corazón con dramatismo—Estoy conmovido. Espera, ¿ya no soy alérgico o sólo tuviste compasión?

—Tuve compasión.

—Rayos.

—Honestamente, ¿qué parte de "no hay forma de curar alergias" no entendiste?

— _Lo siento_  si tenía esperanzas, ¿ya?

  —No te preocupes, gatito. Si llega a haber otro akuma con plumas, le diré a Rena Rouge que te reemplace.

La boca de Chat Noir se abrió y cerró como la de un pez fuera del agua.

—Ahora me siento atacado—Thomas rió.

—¿Estarás bien si trato de mantenerte lejos de las plumas?—dijo, a lo que Chat Noir se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que funciona para mí.

—Genial. Entonces ¿pensaron en sus peticiones para el próximo año?

—Aparte de  _por favor_  no mates a Ladybug y de  _por favor_  no trates de matarme con plumas, no se me ocurre nada más—Chat Noir dijo, pensativo—. Quizás una noche de videojuegos con N... ejem, mi mejor amigo, estaría bien. Últimamente pasa demasiado tiempo con su novia. Oh, y ¿puede Plagg comer menos? Como... ¿menos de una rueda de queso por hora? Si mi padre se entera de que gasto todo nuestro dinero en queso, me va a encerrar en una torre.

Thomas le dio una sonrisa cómplice. Ladybug no entendió por qué.

—Suena razonable. ¿Qué hay de ti, Ladybug?

—¿Podrías por favor hacer que Chat Noir deje de reclamar tanto por su kwami?—trató de esconder su sonrisa cuando sintió la mirada de Chat casi pinchando sus mejillas—Juro que reclama sobre él en TODOS los patrullajes. "Plagg hizo esto, Plagg hizo aquello". Honestamente me dan ganas de proteger a esa pobre criatura.

—¡Traidora! Apuesto a que Tikki estaría de acuerdo conmigo.

—Tikki es demasiado inocente y linda como para estar de acuerdo contigo—dijo Ladybug, agitando la campanita en su cuello.

—Thomas, ¿podemos intercambiar kwamis?

—Creo que es un poco tarde para eso—rió—. ¿Algo más, Ladybug?

—Mm... sí... hay algo más, pero... me gustaría hablar de ello en privado, si a Chat Noir no le molesta—dijo mirando a su compañero. Bajando la voz para que sólo él la escuchara, agregó—. Gatito, ¿podrías por favor dejarme un rato sola con Thomas?

—¿Por qué?—preguntó con confusión.

—Necesito hablar con él—dijo, a lo que él frunció el ceño.

—Ladybug, si tiene que ver con nuestro trabajo, sabes que no me gusta cuando me ocultas información.

—No es nada de eso—respondió, no sorprendida en absoluto por su reacción. Nunca iba a olvidar lo molesto que se puso cuando descubrió que ella sabía más sobre los Miraculous y su Guardián—. Quiero hablar sobre cosas personales, sobre mí misma. Por favor.

Ladybug pudo ver la comprensión llenando sus facciones. Él era siempre tan expresivo, como un libro abierto. Supo que le daría su espacio incluso antes de que confirmara que lo haría. Porque cuando se trataba de sus vidas civiles, ellos siempre respetarían la privacidad del otro sin importar qué. 

—Bueno—dijo finalmente, asintiendo—. Entonces...—se volteó hacia Thomas—Supongo que este es el adiós. ¿Nos vemos el otro año?

—Por supuesto—le sonrió, agitando su mano—. Hasta el otro año.

Los ojos de Ladybug siguieron a Chat Noir hasta que su figura desapareció detrás de los escritorios grises, la oficina tan grande que no pudo llegar a verlo yéndose por la ventana que habían usado para entrar.

—Luces preocupada—escuchó a Thomas decir. Por unos cuantos segundos, se permitió pensar.

—El año pasado, una de las cosas que Chat Noir te pidió fue que hicieras que me enamorara de él—dijo Ladybug, eligiendo sus palabras con cuidado—. Ese día pensé que sólo estaba coqueteando como siempre, pero hace un par de meses descubrí que estaba hablando en serio.

—Sí—asintió—, sé que se te declaró.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?—frunció el ceño—¿Por qué hiciste que se enamorara de mí si yo amo a alguien más? ¿Por qué hiciste que se declarara sólo para que yo lo rechazara?

—¿Puedes imaginar la razón?

—Porque el amor no es fácil, ¿no?—se cruzó de brazos tal como su compañero lo había hecho momentos atrás—La misma razón por la que los akumas ahora me pueden quitar mi Miraculous. Nada es fácil.

—Sí y no—respondió—. Chat Noir y tú han cambiado mucho, sé que estás de acuerdo conmigo. Has notado cambios entre ambos, y la mayoría de ellos comenzaron la noche en que te dijo lo que sentía por ti. ¿Me equivoco?

—No.

—Antes de esa noche, tú no creías que él pudiera ser sensible, o dulce, o sentir algo real por una chica. Creías que le coqueteaba a todo el mundo y nada más. Esa noche tu percepción sobre él cambió, Marinette, y es eso lo que quería lograr.

—¿No crees que el precio fue muy alto?—preguntó, sorprendida por la fuerza en su voz—Le rompí el corazón. ¿Valió la pena?

—Tal como dijiste, el amor no es fácil. Éste usualmente viene con sentimientos que no nos gustan, como son el dolor y los celos. Es normal, Marinette, sentir dolor cuando estamos enamorados. Desafortunadamente no puedo hacer que Chat Noir no sienta dolor por ti, es parte de crecer.

Ladybug lo entendía, pero eso no significa que le gustara. Suspiró con tristeza.

—Entonces por eso lo estás haciendo.

—¿Haciendo qué?—frunció el ceño.

—Que sea tan difícil para mí estar con Adrien—dijo con la cabeza gacha—. Me ha gustado por más de un año y sigo sin poder decir siquiera una oración al frente tuyo. Todavía no puedo ser su amiga o invitarlo a salir. ¡He tratado una y otra vez pero no puedo!

—¿Es eso lo que querías hablar?—Ladybug asintió—Bueno... yo pienso que estás mejorando. Sí te pones nerviosa alrededor suyo pero no es como si no pudieras hablar con él. En realidad has mejorado bastante.

—Aún así mezclo las palabras y termino sintiéndome tan patética—suspiró, dejándose caer en el suelo, sus brazos rodeando sus rodillas para atraerlas a su pecho—. ¿Puedes ayudarme? ¿Puedes hacer que deje de ponerme tan nerviosa por él? ¿Puedes hacer que seamos amigos?

Por alguna razón, Ladybug no pudo mirar a Thomas a los ojos mientras hablaba. Su mirada encima de ella la hacía sentir pequeña y vulnerable, su mera presencia recordándole que su futuro estaba en sus manos. ¿Estaba pidiendo mucho? ¿Estaba a la altura de las expectativas? ¿La superheroína que no era lo suficientemente valiente como para hablar con el chico que amaba?

—Claro que voy a ayudarte, querida—dijo Thomas, su voz tan cálida que le recordó a la de su papá—. Tú sabes que quiero que seas feliz, ¿verdad?

Tímidamente, asintió.

—Y sabes que las relaciones necesitan tiempo para tomar forma, ¿cierto? No será un proceso rápido.

Rendida, asintió otra vez.

—No seas tan dura contigo misma. Eres muy joven, Marinette, recién estás comenzando. El amor es una aventura y tienes que vivir cada parte de ella, las buenas y las malas. Eso es lo entretenido, ¿no lo ves? ¿No crees que sería aburrido si todo fuera bueno y fácil?

—...supongo.

—De nuevo, sólo tienes catorce años. Tienes toda una vida por delante, muchas cosas por lograr. Quizás has fallado en invitar a Adrien a salir, pero él sigue ahí y no se va a ir a ninguna parte. Eres una chica valiente, sólo anda y trata otra vez, y sigue tratando otra vez y otra vez hasta que obtengas lo que quieres. Y si no lo obtienes, puedes sentirte orgullosa de ti misma porque lo intentaste y nunca te rendiste.

Ladybug soltó un suspiro mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. De pronto, un fuerte sentimiento de determinación la golpeó, como una ola que la llenó de pies a cabeza y que por poco no la hizo saltar en su lugar. Thomas tenía razón. A veces se sentía mal pero esa no era una razón para rendirse. Seguiría tratando. Trataría de hacer feliz a Adrien y a sí misma. Era joven y estaba llena de energía, e iba a invertirla en la persona que más amaba.

—Tienes razón. Gracias, Thomas, en serio necesitaba oír eso—sonrió, pero su sonrisa pronto se esfumó—. Desearía que Chat Noir lo hubiera oído también.

—Te preocupas por él, ¿no es así?

—Sí—admitió—. Odio saber que le hice daño.

—La diferencia entre él y tú es que él estaba listo para ser herido, Marinette. Es por eso que pudo declararse: él sabía que había una posibilidad de que dijeras que no. Pero igual lo hizo, porque estaba listo para aceptarlo.

—Él fue muy dulce esa noche—susurró, su voz tan baja que Thomas no pudo oírla—. Me arrepiento de lo que pasó, pero no me arrepiento al mismo tiempo. Lo que dijiste es cierto. Lo herí, pero también lo conocí. Desde entonces él es más real, y más abierto, y menos coqueto—sonrió—. Hemos peleado, hemos tenido problemas, pero hemos sido capaces de hablar y arreglarlos. Somos más compañeros que nunca.

—¿Ves? El sol siempre sale después de la tormenta—le guiñó un ojo. Soltando una risita, Ladybug se puso de pie.

—Tienes toda la razón—dijo, abrazándolo—. Muchas gracias por esto. Lo que le dijiste a Chat Noir, ¿era verdad? ¿Vamos a verte de nuevo el próximo año?

—Por supuesto que sí—respondió, sus grandes manos palmeando su espalda con ternura—. Me aseguraré de que suceda.

Cuando Ladybug se fue, no pudo evitar quedarse mirando el lugar donde ella había estado. La visualizó ahí, hecha una bola, tan triste y avergonzada. Thomas suspiró mientras miraba las palabras desordenadas que acababa de escribir, y luego la foto enmarcada de un pequeño bebé que hacía nada había puesto en su escritorio.

—¿Te importa si lo leo?—le preguntó Winny.

—¿Qué?

—Eso que escribiste. Hoy es 1 de Septiembre. Sé que escribiste sobre ellos de nuevo.

No le llevó demasiado tiempo a Winny terminar de leer. Cuando lo hizo, silbó con dramatismo.

—Guau.

—¿Qué se supone que significa ese "guau"?

—Significa... guau. Te sientes culpable.

Thomas volvió a suspirar, alzando una mano para masajearse la frente.

—No tiene sentido, y aún así...—agitó la cabeza—Quiero decir... ¡ellos no existen!

—Bueno... hemos estado decidiendo por años lo que sucede en sus vidas. Es normal si nos sentimos un poco... responsables—dijo Winny sabiamente—. Me ha pasado con, ya sabes, toda la parte de "Hawk Moth es el padre de Adrien".

—Somos lo peor—suspiró otra vez.

—En todo caso, ¿por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué no escribes algo más feliz? No es como si alguien más fuera a leerlo, de todos modos. Puedes escribir una revelación de identidades, o a Adrien y Marinette besándose, o lo que quieras. Ya sabes, felicidad nivel fanfiction.

—Trato de ponerme en sus zapatos—respondió, las palabras volviéndose borrosas ante sus ojos cansados—. Si la persona que amo estuviera en peligro, ¿qué haría? Si la persona que amo no fuera cercana a mí, ¿cómo me sentiría? Soy viejo, ellos son niños, debo ponerme en su posición.

—...y consolarlos. Y explicarles por qué haces lo que haces.

—Sí... supongo que hago eso también.

En esta ocasión, fue el turno de Winny de suspirar. Lo siguiente que Thomas supo fue que una de sus manos le dio un apretón en el hombro.

—Vete a casa más temprano hoy día, luces como si no hubieras dormido en semanas.

—No lo he hecho. Cierta criatura no me ha dejado dormir por más de dos horas seguidas.

—Bueno, bienvenido al maravilloso mundo de ser papá—rió—. Al principio es difícil, pero te vas a acostumbrar al nuevo ritmo.

—Lo sé. Sólo tengo que seguir tratando.

**Author's Note:**

> La verdad es que no creo que Thomas se sienta culpable por las decisiones que toma, pero bueno, la magia de los fanfics xd
> 
> Si les interesa, pueden seguirme en [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GodBlessSMG), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/godblesssmg/?hl=es-la), y [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/GodBlessSMG)!


End file.
